Apologize
by Cogent
Summary: Just one word to describe it all... Shiznat


Disclaimer: Mai Hime and Mai Otome don't belong to me, they belong to Sunrise. The song, 'Apologize' belongs to Timbaland and not me.

I know it's been a while and I'm gonna update my other stories soon, I promise. Just came up with this recently. Sorry, if I break any hearts. Happy reading!

Natsuki's POV:

I am with two of my friends drinking at the street shop near my work place. It had been months since we met ever since I had graduated from school and working temporarily at Mai's place. I missed you but I couldn't show it. We did talk over the phone but you were always busy to meet me.

"Call her if you miss her. " Mai said to me and handed me my mobile that was on the table.

"Yea! Don't be a coward, call her!" Nao yelled at me and I wanted to slap her face but Mai pulled her away to order more drinks.

I looked at my mobile and I called you in the middle of the night. I hope the alcohol is working on me. I waited for you to pick up. I took a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Hello." You answered and I let go of my breath to say hello to you back.

"Can we meet?" I asked you nervously.

"Natsuki… It's already late… How about another day?" You said softly but I looked over at the table I was sitting and saw Mai and Nao giving me the moral support that I needed.

"No! You always say another day and when I call you again you will always give the same answer, Shizuru! I want to meet you tonight and I don't care if it's late!" I shouted over the phone.

"Natsuki…Are you drunk? Please, let's talk about this another day." You sounded so sad.

"No! I will be coming over right now." I said to and my decision is final.

I heard a sigh over the phone and I heard your voice again.

"Ok, where do you want to meet?"

"I will see you at the park near your place, I will be there in 30 minutes."

"Ok."

We hung up and I said my goodbyes to Mai and Nao. They were waving at me while I got on my Ducati to make my way to Shizuru.

The ride to Shizuru's place seemed long, I couldn't wait to see her face again.

Shizuru's POV:

I got ready to meet Natsuki. I do admit that it was a long time ago since I saw her. I do miss her but I have to get ready for this. Since she wants this, then I will talk to her tonight.

It is midnight by the time I reach the park. I saw Natsuki sitting in near a tree. It is cold tonight. You look tired but you immediately straightened up when you see me.

I smiled and walked towards you. You let me sit next to you and told me that you need to talk to me.

I took a deep breath and asked you to start.

"Shizuru, why are you treating me like this now?" Natsuki said sadly to me.

"It is for your own good, Natsuki. You know how I feel about you but how about you? What do you feel, Natsuki?" I asked her and looked directly into her eyes. She looked away. My heart already knew the answer.

"Shizuru… You know that I have always treated you like a good friend… A close friend."

"A friend… Yes, you see me just as a friend…" The tears in my eyes threatened to fall but I refused to let them.

I stood up and was about to walk away until I heard Natsuki said to me again.

"Shizuru, I am sorry."

I turned around and told her, "It's too late to apologize. Goodbye, Natsuki."

I left her in the park and I walked all the way home.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah yeah_

_I loved you with the fire red  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoa..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

Natsuki's POV:

I saw you walked away and I tried to stop you but my legs refused to do so.

I wanted to tell you that I love you too but my courage failed me. I am a liar.

My heart felt really bad that night. It hurt a lot. It felt cold...

I hope time will heal my heart and you will find someone new and treat you better than I do.

I really wanted to tell you that I love you and I really do… I wished I had the courage to tell you that night…

**End.**

**I had fallen once and it still hurts at times. I hope whoever read this, be strong to tell your loved ones that he/she is the one. Do not be scared to love or you might lose the chance to be with the best person you ever knew.**

**My chance is gone and years had passed and I'm still thinking about the past. What if I had the courage to tell the truth. There are so many 'What if', everytime I think about it. I hope no one else will experience this and have no much regrets in life.**

**Happy new year, everyone!**


End file.
